Cherryblossum In A Sea Of Lilies Sessomaru
by Lacyegirl
Summary: Kaname Kururugi has always been normal, blending in, but now when she gets sucked into the Feudal Era she is in for the time of her life! Can she change for the better?
1. Chapter 1

I never thought of myself as something worth while. I was never special or different, just average. The girls at my private school in America were always so popular with the boys...getting dates and going out. They were all pretty like...Anna my best friend or my other friends...Lacie, Emily, and Kelly

Then there is me, Kaname Kururugi.

My story really went off track a year ago, when my parents past. They went rock climbing and the cliff wasn't stable...so then I transferred to Japan to live with my Aunt. She had a Shrine, the Kururugi Shrine. So far I haven't made any friends, but I don't mind. I know Japanese because I used to visit often, so I know talking isn't the problem. I do have trouble writing, so my Aunt teaches me. Maybe I don't have any friends because I stand out. Everyone here has dark brown or black hair, and mine is a light brown in the summer it gets to be almost blonde. I am Japanese, but my mother was American. I tried to copy down the characters on the board so I could study when I get home. I jumped when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Exsuce me? Do you know what is going to be on the test Monday?" I turned around and looked at the girl talking to me.

"I think it's all about geometry." I smiled.

"Thanks, hey are you new here?" She seemed really nice.

"I came here a few months ago." She gave me an apologetic look.

"Oh, sorry I haven't been here much so I didn't notice." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Its ok. I'm Kaname." I turned around to fully face her.

"Oh, I'm Kagome! Nice to meet you." This is the first time I have talked to someone like this in a while.

"Kagome? Can you read what the board says?" I pointed.

"Huh? It says 'Don't forget to study'. You can't read it?"

"No, I have to write down the stuff and take it to my Aunt. I can't read Japanese yet."

"Well that seems like a lot of work. Have you told the teacher?" I shook my head.

"Well you should, he might be able to translate the test into English for you." I nodded and the bell rang.

"Hey Kaname, can you do me a favor?" She walked to the door with me.

"Sure, if I can."

"Come with me to WacDonalds!"

"Oh, today?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" We stopped by the windows.

"My Aunt wants me to help her out with our Festival. We have a Shrine so I have to help. I'm sorry."

"It's ok! Maybe some other time then. See you later." She waved and walked off. It felt nice to talk to someone, I needed that. I should have thanked her, I guess I can do that tomorrow. I should get going, Aunty needs me for the Festival. I walked home to find our Shrine filled with many people. The little girls were in Kimonos and you could feel the happiness in the air.

"Kaname!" My Aunt was in a booth handing out wooden dolls," Go back in the store house and find the confetti for me, ok?" I nodded and ran off into the back of the house.

The store house doors were stuck together and it took some effort to get them open. Once I did that the dust flew everywhere, I coughed. I searched the shelves and felt my foot go into something. I gasped and looked at my foot, there was some kind of dark hole pulling my leg down into it. I screamed as the hole got bigger and bigger. I tripped and hit my head on something and blacked out after that. What the hell is going on?

"Hmm...she smells good, like Sakura Blossoms...he-he." I felt something touch my leg and my eyes shot open. There was this big blue thing bitting my shoe. I screamed and crawled away.

"Where are you going, lunch?" It followed and cornered me.

"Get... away!" I cried and put my hands out in front of me. I felt my finger tips get warm and this blue fire came out from my palms. The thing screamed in pain and crumbled into a pile of flesh. I stared, what the hell was that? My hands looked normal, but what just happened?

I stood up and looked at my surroundings. There was a small flower bed and a really thick forest around it. Don't freak out, just take a walk around. I slowly walked around until I found a dirt path. There was still no sign of civilization, so I kept walking on the path. I hope whatever that thing was, that there aren't any more running around...My stumic felt queasy and I quickened my pace. I herd something rustle in the bushes. I walked closer to it and peeked behind it.

"I got you Sango!" A little boy jumped out of the bushes and tackled me.

"Ahh!!!" I screamed and covered my head.

"Ahh!!!" The boy jumped off me and I stopped screaming. The little boy had a cute tail and fox feet. He wasn't scary at all.

"Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku!" The little boy backed up. I think I scared him.

I waited for something to happen. I looked up and saw three figuars land in front of me.

"Ahh! I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" I put my arms over my head to defend myself.

"Oh, it's a lady. I think we scared her." I looked up and a man with black hair was really close to my face.

"Now, now, don't cry I would never hurt you." My eye twitched.

"You have five seconds to get out of my face!" I glared.

"Huh? Why are you being so hostile?" He got closer, so I punched him in the face and made a run for it. I got about a yard away when I tripped over my own feet. My body hit the ground with a thud.

"We won't hurt you, just clam down." I looked back at the man that was in my face, his nose was bleeding.

"Uh...I...think I am lost." I stood up, shaking. My knees were dirty from falling so I dusted them off.

"Huh? Your clothes look sort of like Kagome's." I looked over to the person who spoke. He had dog ears and fangs, he was like a cosplayer.

"Um, can you tell me where I am?" I blushed.

"Her clothes do look like Kagome's do you think she came with Kagome?" They completely ignored me.

"Oh, don't feel left out, I will comfort you. I hate to see a pretty lady cry." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Pretty?" I blinked, confused. I looked behind me, thinking he was talking to someone else.

"Oh, look how cute you are, all shy." I pushed his face away from mine.

"Um, thank you, but I am really trying to get home. I have to help my Aunt with the festival." I backed up, embarrassed.

"HEY GUYS! HELLO! THE GIRL!" I walked about 30 feet away by the time they noticed.

"Oh! Hey, girl! If you want to go home, come with us." The dog-like man ran in front of me and the others walked be side me.

"Um...so you know where Tokyo is?" They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Tokyo? I think Kagome might know." I met a girl named Kagome today. Is it her...?

"Okay." They led me to a small village. There were crops growing and huts instead of houses. I saw a picture like it in my history book. I saw a horse walk by.

"Horse...?" I pointed.

"You've never seen a horse before?" The little cute boy asked.

"No I have, but I didn't expect it to be walking around so freely." Then again this all seemed crazy anyway, so I wasn't that surprised.

"I wounder where Kagome is?" The woman with a big boomerang strapped to her back looked around.

"Hey! Guys I am back!" I turned and found the Kagome from earlier at school running to us. She had a back pack that looked really heavy.

"Kagome!" I pushed past the small crowd and ran up to her.

"Kaname? How did you get here?" I felt releived.

"Kagome where are we?" I tried not shoot quiestions at her.

"We are in the Feudal Era." She said slowly.

"F-feudal Era?" I looked at her confused.

"Yeah, but how did you get here? Did you fall in the well?" What did she mean by well?

"Um, no I was searching through my store house and fell in this black hole." I thought I was acting pretty calm.

"Well lets go to the Bone Eater's well, you can get back home that way." I nodded and she took me to the well on the outskirts of the village.

"Alright if you jump in then you should go back to our time. That's how I go back and forth." The bottem was filled with bones and it was dark.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

I need to get home, so it's worth a try. I sat on the rim and pushed myself down. I closed my eyes and hit the ground.

"OW! MY BUTT!" I rubbed my butt in pain.

"Kaname?" Kagome and the dog boy looked down at me in the well.

"I think I shattered my butt bone." I stood up. The dog boy jumped down and grabbed me. Then he jumped back out and set me down.

"Thanks, um what is your name?" I stared at his ears.

"Inuyasha." He kind of scared me.

"Oh, Inu means dog in Japanese, do they call you that because of your cosplay ears?" He looked at me confused.

"Inuyasha is a dog demon Kaname. Shippo is one too."

"Demon? Like in stories?" I pulled on his ears.

"Ow! Hey! Get your hands off me!" He pushed me off and his ears went back like he was mad.

"Yeah."

"Is Shippo the one with the cute tail?"

"Yeah he is a fox demon."

"He's so cute. Shippo can I touch your tail?" I got down to Shippo's level.

"S-sure." He said shyly.

"It's so soft and fluffy." I played with it.

"He-hey that tickles!" He giggled, he was so cute!

"Aw, shippo your cute." I smiled.

"Thanks, your cute too. Your hair is pretty." I blushed.

"Thanks, but I don't think I am all that special." I stood up.

"Why not?"

"I have never really been special, to anyone." Sadly it was true...

"Your special to me!" The guy from earlier kept coming onto me.

"I don't think you actually mean that. I think your just a womanizer." The girl behind him laughed.

"She caught onto Miroku fast." Shippo laughed.

"I'm Sango." The girl with the boomerang smiled at me.

"Hello. You have pretty hair." She blushed.

"T-thank you. You have nice hair too, I have never seen that light color before." I blushed back.

"I am from America, that's why." They stared at me.

"They don't know where America is yet." I nodded at Kagome.

"Kagome? How will I get home?" My mood saddened.

"I'm not sure, the well didn't work. Was there some kind of well where you came from?" I shook my head.

"Don't look so glum! Why don't we go back to where you first got here?" She tried to cheer me up.

"I don't know where that was. But a blue goblin thing attacked me. Then this weird blue fire came out of my hands and killed it. Does that help?"

"A blue fire? Were you hurt?" I shook my head again.

"Can you do it again?"

"I...can try. Hold on." I backed up and held out my hands, then put some preasure on them. I felt my fingers get warm again and then the blue fire sparked. It went away fast.

"That's strange, maybe that is connected to you coming here?" Kagome looked at my hands.

"Wait, I have herd of a power like that. It's called Shikigami. I thought it was a rumor, but I guess not." Sango spoke up.

"Where did you here about it?" Miroku asked.

"It was in Kasasagi Town. I herd two girls talking about a monk up in the mountains that knew something about it."

"Is it like my fox fire?" Shippo jumped.

"No it's not an illusion, it's like a power."

"Do you think I should go and find the Monk? Maybe he could tell me something." I wanted to get home fast, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen...

"That is your only clue so far, I guess you should." Inuyasha said.

"Alright."

"You should get some rest first, it's been a long day and it's getting dark." I looked around and Sango was right.

"I don't have anywhere to stay." I sighed.

"You can sleep at Kaede's. She is a priestess that protects the village."

"Thank you Kagome. I forgot to thank you when we were back home too."

"What for?"

"Talking to me. No one has since I have been in Japan." I was happy, I felt like Kagome was becoming my friend.

"No one talked to you? That's just rude, and you don't have to thank me for that. I am glad I talked to you, and it's fun having someone from the present, like me, here."

"To be completely honest, this is the most fun I have had in a while. It's been hard the past year." I didn't even notice that we were walking and everyone else was up ahead.

"My parents passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"It's ok..." I was deep in thought for a moment.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was thinking how, I wasn't close to my parents. Sometimes I feel like I wasn't their daughter, like deep down I had a feeling that it wasn't my home. But I still miss my mom, she would always tell me how special I was when no one else did." She patted my back.

"You're a good listener."

"I'm just glad your ok."

"Thanks. So why are you here?"

"All of us are searching for the Shikon Jewel Shards. They can give a Demon a lot of power, and I can sence them so I tag along."

"You seem important to them. I wish I was important to someone."

"You mean like important to a guy?"

"A guy? Every girl wishes that Kagome." She laughed. Me important to a guy...that would be nice...but that will never happen.

"Here we are." We all walked in and Kagome explained to the kind old lady what happened.

"I see. So ye are like Kagome. Poor girl, but don't give up hope." I smiled, she had a calming affect.

"I won't ma'am, thank you for letting me stay the night." I bowed on my knees.

"Tis' no problem child. I welcome you." She was nice. That night I slept on a mat, but I didn't care.

The next morning I woke up fully recovered. I looked at the ceiling and thought about what had happened. I wish it was a dream, but then again I wish it wasn't. I was talking and smiling again. I also felt that something better was going to happen and this Shikigami is interesting. I think this time in history will be fun to experience. The others were not up yet, so I couldn't say goodbye. I quietly cleaned up my mat and walked out. Kaede was walking a horse went I saw her.

"What are ye doing?" She asked curious.

"I am going to go to Kasasagi Town. Sango said that a few girls were talking about the Shikigami, so I am going to find out. Can you tell me where is it?" She was silent for a bit.

"Are ye thinking of going alone?"

"Yes ma'am. I have bothered Kagome and everyone else to much already. I'll be fine, I can use the Shikigami if I need to."

"Well I think ye should at least change."

"Change?"

"Ye might get mistaken as a demon in ye clothes. I have a Kimono ye may have.

"Alright. That sounds like a good idea." After I changed I pulled my hair up. We said our goodbyes and I left for Kasasagi Town.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the road trying to stay away from any demons. I herd some noise up ahead then came into an opening in the forest. There was a lively town just a few yards from here. All the people were bargaining and scurrying around the shops. With this size of a town it might be hard to find out the information I needed. I approached the town with the wind blowing my hair lightly. There was the smell of miso soup wafting it's way to my nose. I ignored the pain in my stumic calling for food. I saw a weapon shop in the distance with an amazing sword on display. I felt my feet guide me over there to the man.

"What is this sword?" I touched the handle.

"Ahh, you have a good eye. That there is the Hitogawa! Best sword out there." He made it sound so amazing, but I have been to Mexico and know how to do a little down-pricing.

"How much?" I asked confident.

"Just a mere 100,000 yen!"

"100,000 yen?! HOW MUCH IS THAT IN AMERICAN CURRENCY?!" I screamed and tried to figure it out. A-around 1108 $...I sighed, I only have around 1,000 yen...from Demon's I looted.

"Are you going to buy it or not?"

"Is there any other way I can pay for this? Please?" I knew I couldn't control my Shikigami right now and I had to fight some how. Even though I had no clue how to wield a sword.

"Oh-ho have I caught your interest?" He seemed perverted, he reminded me of Miroku.

"N-no sir...i meant like work maybe?"

"Sorry no help needed."

"P-please?!"

"No."

"PLEASE?!"

"I said no!"

"PLEASE?!"

"Go away! Ugh! FINE TAKE THE DAMNED THING AND LEAVE!" I smiled and ran off with the sword in triumph.

I found my way to a big house on the outskirts of town and looked at these two village girls gossiping.

"Excuse me?" I tapped one of the girl's shoulder lightly.

"Huh? Are you a priestess?" They referred to my clothes.

"No, but may I ask you both something if it's not a bother?" They gave me a confused look and nodded.

"There has been rumors about the 'Shikigami' here and I was wondering if you know anything about it?" Their faces softened.

"Yes, Lord Hoshigawa at the elder's place is the one who the rumors are about. He live at this house right here." She pointed to the one behind them.

"Domo Arigatou." I bowed and went to the entrance of the house.

"Halt. Are you the girl Hoshigawa-sempai told us about?" A man in about his thirties took a good look at me.

I thought fast, because if not they might not let me in, " Yes, Sir." I said.

"You may go in. It is the first door on the right and then up the stairs." I nodded and went in. I walked into a small room and then took the stairs up to a much larger room with incense burning. It smelled like apples and lemons...odd combination, but it smelled good. I looked around and saw a man in the corner sitting Indian style on the floor. I got down on my knees and bowed, just like auntie taught me.

"I am sorry to intrude..." He chuckled.

"Your the girl alright." I sat up and gave him a questioning look.

"Tamachi." He looked to the back of the room. Out came a man that had a mask over his face. He looked like his head was somewhere else.

"This...is...her..." I began to get scared...this Tamachi guy gave me a bad feeling.

"I see well lets have her taken to the holding room. You out there. Take this woman down to the basement." A man came in and grabbed me by the arm and drug me off down the stairs. I memorized the house as he took me through it. I was taken deep below the house. I struggled to get free and he threw me into a jail cell.

"Basturd!" I yelled as I hit the floor. He scoffed and ran off. There was this loud buzzing noise and a big bang from up above. The roof came tumbling down on top of me. A board hit my head and I blacked out.

**

I coughed as I woke up from my unconsciousness. I looked around the room and saw that most of the things around me were destroyed in the fall. I stood and brushed my self off. What the hell just happened? I walked through and opening in the wall and took a better look at my surroundings. I saw a little girl crying in a corner about to be attacked my a Demon. I pulled the Hitogawa out of it's sheath and sliced the demon's back. It fell to the floor.

"Are you alright?" She looked up at me and stopped the tears.

"Y-yes...thank you." I saw a cut and a few bruises on her.

"Were you caught in the fall too?" I knelled down in front of her.

"Yes I got separated from Jaken-sama." I brushed off the debris from her shoulders.

"Come with me, it's dangerous here." She nodded and I picked her up. She set her head down on my shoulder.

"I'm Rin." She said sweetly.

"I'm Kaname." I carried her out of the room and walked the hall ways.

"So this Jaken-sama....he takes care of you?"

"Yes I travel with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken-sama. Au-Un too."

"I see. I'm sorry you got separated. I'll get you back to them. Rin get on my back I can't get out of here unless I climb this wall." She hopped on my back and I made my way up the wall. She held on tight when I slipped for the first time. I kept going no matter what, now not only do I need to stay alive, but Rin was counting on me. I wanted to keep her safe, she was a sweet girl. I pulled us both out of the basement and back up to the first floor.

"Rin it might take a little longer it looks like I might have to climb a bit more."

"Thank you big sister."

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, thank you." I walked around the house trying to find an exit. Herd someone talking in another room and hid behind a door almost off the hinges. The talking stopped and I covered mine and Rin's mouth.

"Who's there?" A cold and distant voice came to us. Damn, they got us.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin took off into the other room.

"Wait! Rin, you could get hurt!" I ran in after her and looked at the Demons in front of me. The tall one with white hair and beautiful features looked at me. I gripped my sword.

"Mi' Lord! She helped me! I couldn't have gotten out without her!" This was the Sesshomaru she was talking about? He's a Demon...

"You helped her...?" He seemed cold, but I didn't mind.

"Yes. Rin if you're ok now, I have to get out of here. I have something to do." I bowed.

"You there, human girl." Before I could walk away Sesshomaru confronted me.

"Yes?" I turned my head slightly, but didn't look at him.

"Do you know the way out of here?" I could tell he was a cold person, but at the same time I sensed gratitude, for saving Rin.

"Yes." I reapeated.

"Take us out of here." He ordered.

"What will I get in return?" I was joking, but I thought it was funny. Maybe it would lighten up his mood.

"What more do you want then me letting you survive...?" His voice was fierce. I became a bit scared.

"Oh...s-s-sorry S-s-s-sessomaru." I stuttered in panic.

"Lets get moving." I went along and came to a wall. I started to climb up the wall, slowly. I herd Sesshomaru grunt and grab me.

He carried me, Rin, and left Jaken down below. I looked at his as he gracefully jumped from stone to stone making his way up. His hand felt warm around my waist...even though he seems so cold. For a Demon he sure is different then Inuyasha.........!! Come to think of it, they do look similar! I...I wonder... We landed on the top and he gently set me and Rin down. He stared blankly off into the distance.

"Thanks." I bowed. He made a noise of displeasure. Jaken climbed up breathless and panting.

"Are you alright, Jaken-sama?" I bent down to his level.

"What do you think?! You stupid girl!" What did I ever do to him?

"Jaken. Leave the girl alone." After all of that we came out to the town. Everything was gone- it was now all gone. No people, no houses, no anything. I gasped. All those poor people...! I covered my mouth in disbelief. So many lives...i saw death bodies all over. I started to shake. Human lives...souls...I stepped back.

"They should have ran while they had the chance...fools." Sesshomaru began to walk away with Rin and Jaken.

"Big sister...?" Rin turned around, there was this knot in my throat and tears spilled out of my eyes. A whole village. I wiped my eyes before they could see. I prayed for their souls...

"Humans die sooner or later." Jaken and Sesshomaru, they were so heartless, how could they just say that?! All thoughs people...! I calmed down some what and herd my name being called.

"Kaname!" I herd Inuyasha's voice threw the fog.

"Kaname?!" Kagome yelled.

"Kaname!" Shippo yelled.

"Inuyasha? Kagome? Shippo?! I'm over here!!" I yelled.

"Kaname!" Shippo jumped threw the fog and into my arms.

"Shippo!" I hugged his tiny body. The rest of my friends came up running to me.

"Kaname! Where did you go?! We were so worried." Kagome came up to me. I jumped into her arms.

"Kagome! Th-they all died! The village! I-I I'm scared Kagome!" I gripped her tightly and started to shake again.

"Kaname..." She hugged me back. I looked back to thank Sesshomaru, but he, Rin and Jaken were no where in sight.

"Rin?! Jaken?! S-sesshomaru?!" I yelled into the fog.

"What, Sesshomaru is here?!" Inuyasha looked around and started sniffing around.

"Kagome, I was kidnapped and then there was this explosion. I was hit in the head and a man Sesshomaru was in there with me. I led him out...but all the bodies....the dead bodies!"

"Kaname, calm down! Lets get you out of here."

"Kagome...I...I...I want to go home!" Sango patted my back.

"Kagome we need to get her out of here. Shes in shock from all the dead villagers." Sango helped Inuyasha pull me onto Kirara's back. They rapped me in a blanket and we all went off back to Kaede's village.

All those bodies...is this what it feels like to be truly scared...?


	3. Chapter 3

A Cherry Blossom In A Sea Of Lilies (Sessomaru) ::3::

I curled up in my blanket. I felt someone shake me.

"No mama..." I turned over and fell back asleep.

"Kaname, you need to wake up." The voice said and I pulled the covers over my head.

"No...mama...I'm sleepy..." I refused to wake up.

"HEY YOU GET THE HELL UP!" I screamed and jumped out of bed. I met the eyes of Inuyasha glaring at me.

"But...no..." I started to shake and curled up into a ball.

All that was real. It had happened. I can't get home, I gripped my head.

"Kaname!" Kagome came to my side.

"No!!!" I cried and pushed her. Before I knew it the Shikigami went out of control and struck Kagome down.

NO!!!KAGOME!

"Kagome! I-I'm sorry...I...I..." I ran out of the door and down the into the village crying. I herd them calling my name but I kept running.

I just struck down my own friend! I'm a monster! What's wrong with me?! I want to go back to the life had before! I'm sorry Kagome! I sobbed and ran faster. The village entrance was long gone by the time I stopped. I couldn't catch my breath, I was gasping for air. I screamed out of frustration. After I rested I ran even more until I couldn't even see the village. I was running faster then I used to, but I didn't care. I came to a lake, well, it was more of a small pond. I collapsed, my legs throbbing from running constantly. I was still crying and shaking from before. It soon got dark and I cried myself to sleep.

I felt someone pick me up gently and walk away with me, but I didn't have the energy to open my eye lids. I was set down by a fire and something soft was draped over me. I herd faint voices; but I couldn't make them out. I knew I was going to get eaten, but I didn't care. I don't have anything to live for anyway. After a while I was hoisted up onto something and it started to move. I soon felt the wind in my hair and finally opened my eyes. I saw the ground about 50 feet below me, I gasped. I was riding on a two-headed dragon.

"Did you take me boy...?" One of the heads turned around and licked me. It seemed nice. Then it started to make a howling sound and landed on the ground.

I jumped off and herd something in the bushes. I gripped my sword.

"Wh-who's there?!" I herd giggling and Rin jumped out of the bush.

"Big Sister! Your awake!" She came over and hugged me tightly.

"R-rin? Whats going on?" I knelt down next to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru found you passed out by the pond and brought you back to us. He set you on Ah-Un so you could come along." She smiled very big.

"I thought Sesshomaru hated me." We both sat down.

"Why would he hate you?" She tilted her head.

"He just seemed to be cold to me." I drew patterns in the dirt.

"Sesshomaru-sama comes off like that. Anyway, is there something wrong Onii-san?" My chest hurt when I remembered the last incident.

"I...I hurt my only friend." The tears came down.

"....Tears are only for the weak. If you hurt that other human girl that travels with Inuyasha, get over it. She is better off dead." I looked up and Sesshomaru, who was giving a cold look.

H-How dare he say that about Kagome! That jackass! I walked up to him, tears still streaming down my face. I looked him in the eyes and raised my hand. He stood completely still and I slapped him on the face as hard as I could. His eyes turned deadly, I backed away.

"Don't you ever say that about my friend! You stupid idiot!" I yelled, I knew he was going to kill me, so why not get in a few more things while I can?

I closed my eyes and swallowed, then waited for the death blow about to come.

But it never came. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at Sesshomaru. He was still giving me the same deadly stare, but just standing there. I saw his sword pulse a green and he growled at me. It pulsed again and he growled even louder. It pulsed even more, many times and Sesshomaru just gave me a 'humph' and left.

Did I just survive slapping Sesshomaru?


	4. Chapter 4

A Cherry Blossom In A Sea Of Lilies (Sesshomaru) ::4::

Sesshomaru didn't even scratch me. It scared me more then anything, he must be planning to get me later. Rin and I were riding Ah-Un as Sesshomaru ran below us. I kept staring at him, for a demon, he was beautiful. He suddenly looked up and he and our eyes met. His were cold and distant as usual. I looked away. I was traveling with them for the time being until we stopped. Rin was talking away about Jaken...oh we forgot Jaken again. Not the point...anyway I knew Sesshomaru was looking up at me, but I didn't look back at him. He has been more quiet if possible, he would give us little hnns and nhhhs, but now he seemed deep in thought. I wounder what your thinking...about Naraku maybe? Or something else...

Sesshomaru...

I saw something shining just over the mountain. It was a horde of demons! Ah-Un landed and I got off with Rin.

"Girl, stay here with Rin." Sesshomaru was next to me in just a few seconds.

"My name is Kaname. And I'm going to fight to."

"Your an idiot." He ran ahead.

"Rin stay here, hide ok?" He nodded happily and hid with Ah-Un.

I went after Sesshomaru. I saw him surrounded by many demons. I focused my Shikigami on the demons and put my hands out. I herd this loud screech. My hands were heated up and I fell back on my butt. Every demon was gone, all but one. It was a tall black-haired man. He had curly hair and purple over his eyes. I saw him stab Sesshomaru in the gut and he fell to his knees.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled and attacked the man.

"Ku Ku ku....another human Sesshomaru? And a girl none the less. Is she your mate?" He smirked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Before I could attack any further he disappeared in a black smoke. I kneeled down next to Sesshomaru.

"Hold on...I'll dress your wounds."

"Leave me alone, stupid human." He glared coldly at me.

"I am a human that can save your life."

"This wound is fatal. It is...no use." He looked up at the sky.

"I'll save you!" I didn't want to let him die. I didn't know what to do, he was right, he was going to die. I didn't know Sesshomaru that much but I knew I wanted to save him. I knew he was cold, and distant, but he was also honest and nice on the inside. This is why I had to save him.

I pressed my hands over his wound.

"You can't die!" I cried out and a huge flash of light shined out of my hands. I herd Sesshomaru grunt.

I saw his wound closing. His eyes were closed, like it was hurting. Did I do that? Did I just save him?

"Sesshomaru?" I crawled next to him.

"Girl, what-"

"My name is Kaname!" I glared.

"What was that just now?" He sat up and looked me fearcly in the eyes.

"I don't know. I think it was my Shikigami." I looked at my hands.

He stood up.

"Maybe your not completely useless." I couldn't help but feel happy...I stood up with him.

"Gah!" He tripped and I caught him. I pulled his arm over my shoulder.

"Get off me girl." He said, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"Sometimes its ok to let someone take care of you. Your wounded." I walked with him back to where Rin was hiding.

"Your annoying." He was being rude, but I think it was his way of saying 'thank you'.

"Your welcome." I smiled at him.

"I never thanked you, you stupid-"

"I know, I'm stupid, but you know I think I prefer being stupid. You talk to me a lot more then if I were smart." This caught him off guard, he scoffed.

"Don't worry, when we get back, I'll be out of your hair anyway." This made me sad, but I had to leave, I needed to find out about me.

"Why?" He mumbled.

"I am not from this world, I'm from the future. I was sucked into the past and I don't know how to get back. I need to find out something- anything. I just want to go home. But I want to thank you for protecting me." He was quiet, I didn't know what that meant, but I hoped it was good.

After a while of walking he spoke again,"Rin won't be happy about that." I couldn't help but wounder if he would miss me, but I knew it wasn't even possible for him.

"Rin is a smart girl, I think if she knows it will make me happy, she will accept it." I never noticed how warm he was- he was a walking heater.

"Rin...needs someone." I didn't understand what he meant.

"She is happy with you and Jaken. What are you saying Sesshomaru?" I pulled him closer because he was slipping off my shoulder.

"Nothing." I saw his sword pulse again. It did it several times, and I could feel it. Almost as if it were talking.

"Your sword...it pulsed. What is it doing?" I asked.

"It is saying useless things."

"Like what?"

"None of your concern."

"I want to know...but I won't bug you about it." I herd him let out a breath, and his sword pulsed, almost like a heartbeat. It went Thump, Thump. Thump, Thump.

"It sounds like a heartbeat." I whispered to know one in particular.

"You can hear it?" He asked, sounding interested.

"Yes, it's like I can almost make out what its saying." I closed my eyes and listened to it again.

Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump. It got faster in speed. I felt Sesshomaru's pulse with my left hand by accident, it matched the swords pace.

"Is it your heartbeat? Why is it going so fast?" I felt it quicken even more.

"This is stupid, don't waste my time on useless chit-chat." He said it defensively.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized.

The sword pulsed angrily at Sesshomaru.

"....It is my heartbeat." I was shocked he told me.

"Oh." I wanted to ask more, but I didn't want to upset him.

"It is my heartbeat. It is fast because I am tired and dehydrated."

"When we get back, I will fetch you some water."

"I thought you were leaving." He said.

"It will be like a thank you for telling me about your sword."

"...your a strange human girl."

"I know, a lot of people think that way."

"Why is that?"

"My parents past away, so I haven't been myself."

"Don't act like something you are not."

"I'll keep that in mind. Maybe you should follow your own advice."

He growled. I smiled at him.

"I was joking, your just fine the way you are." His sword pulsed again. Did it do that because of me?

"That was from hunger." It was like he was reading my mind.

"I will fetch you some food also."

"I don't eat human food."

"What do you eat then? What do demons eat? You are a dog demon, I assumed you ate meat." I was amazed he was talking like this to me- so open and kind, or trying to be.

"...I eat meat."

"Oh I thought so. I will make you, Rin, and Jaken some food. Will boar do?"

"Do as you please." He looked off into space.

I stared at his beauty, "You know you're really good-looking for a demon." I blurted it out.

"...Why do human girls think that?" He asked like he knew nothing about humans.

"Well...it is interesting for human girls if a man, or in your case, a demon, is handsome."

"I don't get human girls at all..." He growled.

"I guess they hope to fall in love with a handsome person."

"You wish to fall in love with me?" I made a face, me in love? Never happen in this life time.

"No, in fact I have never been in love. I don't want to be." I lied, I would love to be in love.

"Liar." He gave me a serious stare, like he was staring into my soul.

"...It would be nice to fall in love, but it will never happen."

"Why is that?" He was being so open, maybe the wound in hurting him?

"No guy would love me." H ewas quiet. I knew he was agreeing with me. My chest hurt, I wounder why?

"Don't say stupid things." I was confused by his answer, I blinked. I didn't want to say anything more.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Love is a stupid human emotion, it is unnecessary." I nodded, I wish I was a demon. It would be easy.

"I agree." The rest of the way we didn't talk to each other, in fact it was awkward. I did feel him staring at me from the corner of his eye. I was so close to Sesshomaru, and he was a guy none the less. He had great muscles, I could feel them in his arm. That's when I noticed he didn't have the other arm. I kept staring at it.

"It was cut off by Inuyasha." I nodded, the Inuyasha I know...cut off his arm. I saw Rin up ahead, she had built a fire.

"Nii-san! M'Lord!" Rin sounded worried.

"Hi Rin!" I smiled and set Sesshomaru down so he was on his back. He gave me a cold, heartless stare.

"Rin, watch Sesshomaru. Don't let him get up. I am going to fetch some water and get food." I knew she couldn't stop Sesshomaru from getting up, but I thought maybe if I let Rin watch him, he wouldn't get up.

She nodded and I went off into the forest. I pulled a water bag from my Kimono and went to a nearby lake. I filled it up as much as I could and strapped it to my waist. There was a cold wind that came over my body. I felt something hit my head and everything became blurry. I didn't know what happened after that.

~Sesshomaru~

"M'Lord! M'Lord!" Sesshomaru herd Jaken's annoying voice screech in his ear.

"What Jaken?" He growled, from being woken up from his deep sleep.

"Rin! And that human girl! They are both gone! Rin went to find the girl and never came back!" Sesshomaru sat up and looked around. He was soar from the wound, but got up and searched anyway.

His sword pulsed with rage, as if saying 'How dare you! You will feel my Wrath! No one take's my mate!' Sesshomaru pulsed with anger and grinded his teeth. Jaken began to get scared of what he might do, it was one thing to take Rin, but when you mess with his mate...you will end up a pile of dust.


	5. Chapter 5

A Cherry Blossom In A Sea Of Lilies ::5::

::3rd POV::

Sesshomaru followed Rin and Kaname's scent through the forest. He ran as quickly as he could while Jaken road Ah-Un. Sesshomaru grinded his teeth when he smelt Naraku's disgusting smell. His eyes turned red with furry, his mate was being held captive along with Rin. He came to an opening where he saw a barrier, he tired to run through it, but failed to get passed. He felt his blood boil.

"Sesshomaru!" He turned to find Inuyasha, his younger brother smirking at him.

"I have to time for you Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Came to find Naraku? To bad! It will be me to find and defete him!" Sesshomaru ignored his speech.

"Inuyasha, open the barrier with Tenssaiga." Sesshomaru ordered, trying to keep his anger in tact. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo came up to Inuyasha.

"Why should I do that for you?" Inuyasha gave his brother a glare.

"Because that girl you traveled with is in there along with Rin." Sesshomaru wanted to break the barrier, but it was to strong.

"Kaname is in there?!" Kagome gasped and covered her mouth.

"Inuyasha there is no time to waste." Miroku said to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's patcients was running out. Inuyasha quickly weidled his Tenssaiga and cut the barrier.

Without warning, Sesshomaru sprinted inside as fast as he could. He felt his anger rise once again.

'Kaname...' He said her name in his head. He ran faster if possible. He came up to a castle and smelt her scent in the air. Sesshomaru went inside and followed her smell of strawberries and sugar. The smell led him up stairs to the top floor where Kaname was being held. She was laying gracefully in a man's lap, asleep. Rin was in a small cage in a corner of the room. The man smirked.

"Why, hello there. You must be Sesshomaru." He laughed and stroked Kaname's hair.

"Let her go!" Sesshomaru growled with rage, he didn't want him to touch her.

"Oh? Why? She is so beautiful, and has such a kind heart." He lightly touched her cheek. The man smelled like Naraku, he must be an incarnation. Sesshomaru couldn't stand _his _mate being touched so lovingly by another.

He charged for the man only to hit the back of the chair he was sitting on. His poisen claws disinigrated the chair and he looked around the room. The man was holding Kanama across the room, about to steal a kiss from the maiden. Kaname's eyes opened to see a man hovering over her. She gasped and pushed the man back. She fell from his arms and her a very mean growl come from across the room.

::Kaname::

I looked over to Sesshomaru who's eyes were now a blood red. It didn't feel like Sesshomaru at all. His body was trembaling all over and he cracked his fingers. I stood and back away from the man who was just holding me. I herd someone call my name. I turned around and saw Rin a cage. I ran over to her and broke the cage open with my sword. Rin came out in and hugged me tightly.

"Rin, Jaken must be outside, go and find him. Then I want you to stay out there okay?" She nodded and ran out the door. Sesshomaru growled and I saw his body change.

He slowly morphed into a dog demon, his true form. I felt tear coming down my cheeks. He looked scary, and was acting scary. There was this huge demon in front of me. I was terrified, he started to go after the man. Clawing and biting at him. The man whipped around and ran to me. I back up, but it was no use. The man grabbed me and used me as a shield. I closed my eyes.

::3rd POV::

Kaname felt a piercing pain in her right arm and torso and screamed. She felt the blood trickle down her arm and she cried in pain. She looked up at what had hit her. Sesshomaru. She was shaking and crying. Sesshomaru looked at who he had hit. The small body of the human girl was bleeding badly. She kept looking at his with fear in her eyes. He quickly went off and killed the man, ripping him apart. Sesshomaru looked over to Kaname who was now surrounded by Inuyasha and his friends. He ran over to look at his mate. She was bleeding still. The smell of her blood was buring the inside of his noes. He had did this, he had hurt her. He came closer and she screamed in fear. He back up, this feeling in his stumic hurt. Inuyasha picked her up, and her friends took off with her. Sesshomaru morphed back and stared off at where Kaname had left. His eyes were wide. He scared his mate, he hurt his mate.

::Kaede's House::

Kaname saw laying down with bandages on her body. She was unconssious from blood loss. Her torso had been cut deep and her right arm was broken.

"Sesshomaru did this." Inuyasha was angry.

"I don't think Sesshomaru is even that brutal." Sango put Kaname's Kimono over her to cover her body.

"I think Sango is right, Inuyasha." Kagome tried to calm him down.

"But her wound has his scent all over it." Inuyasha pointed out. The room was silent. If it had his scent on the wound, then it must have been Sesshomaru's doing.

They herd the door flap open and Rin came through.

"Is big sister here? Is she okay?" Rin looked over to her beloved older sister. She went to her side.

"You're the girl who travels with Sesshomaru." Kagome looked to the little girl who was sitting next to Kaname.

"Yes, Sesshomaru said big sister was hurt because of him. I wanted to see if she was okay." The door to the hut opened once again and Jaken came in.

"Rin! Stop running off like that!" Jaken ordered.

"I know, I was just worried about Kaname onii-san." Rin stood up.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"He said he wasn't coming in. He seems to be in a bad mood, did you do something?"

"Me? No, maybe he is worried about big sister." Rin looked to Kaname.

"Don't say such stupid things. Like M'lord would care for a human like that." Jaken rolled his eyes.

"Well, he was the one to hurt her, he might feel bad about it." Everyone watched the two talk.

The door opened again, but this time it was Sesshomaru. He looked not himself; he looked like he was in pain. His eyes traveled over to Kaname's limp body.

"Hey Sesshomaru, have fun ripping Kaname up?! Get out of here!" Inuyasha stood up and growled.

Kagome shot up and whispered in Inuyasha's ear, "Look a his face. He is looking at Kaname. I think he does regret hurting her. Just let him be." Inuyasha clamed down and sat down.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kaname and took off his fur. He gently put it over her. He stood up and walked back to the door, leaving it with her. He regretted hurting her with all his heart. He left without a word, Rin and Jaken followed.

'Kaname...' He walked slowly out of the village thinking about her face.


	6. Chapter 6

A Cherry Blossom In A Sea Of Lilies (Sesshomaru) ::6::

::Kaname::

I felt a soft fuzz covering my body, it smelt like honey and lavender. I opened my eyes and I was in a warm room. I remembered what had happened, Sesshomaru attacked me. I began to tremble, Sesshomaru looked so scary, not like the beautiful body I was used to. I sat up, feeling the pain in my stumic and arm. My arm was in a sling and my body was raped up. I looked at the source of the fluff under the palms of my hands. It was Sesshomaru's Mokomoko, the fur sash around his shoulder. Why did I have it? Did Sesshomaru give it to me...? No he wouldn't...he is not that kind of person. I ran my hands over again, feeling the soft exterior. Sesshomaru...what are you thinking about right now?

"Kaname!" I herd someone call my name, but I was to distracted by Sesshomaru's Mokomoko.

"Hey, Kaname!" There was another voice who called my name. After a few more attempts of getting me to talk, they gave up.

It was silent as I thought about the incident, I shivered. I am much a coward, but he looked at the with those red eyes. Then I felt his claw run right over my body. It was so cold, and I remember Sesshomaru coming over when I was crying. He was still in his demon form, but his eyes looked horrified. I remember screaming at him, I felt like crying once more. My mind went to Rin. Did Sesshomaru only come to save Rin? Or did he come to save me? No...the only human he slightly cares for is Rin. I am nothing, no one wants me around. I hurt Kagome, and ran off.

"...Did...you only come...to save Rin?..." I whispered and gripped the fluff. I was talking to myself, it was weird. Mom...Dad...can you see me? Am I a monster?

"Hey Kaname, speak up will ya?" My eyes looked up at none other then Inuyasha. I swallowed the knot blocking my airway. If Inuyasha was here, Kagome was too.

"H-h-huh?" I gripped the fluff even tighter, I was afraid I was going to damage it.

"Kaname! You worried us so much! You just ran off!" I looked up to Kagome. I gasped and scooted back until my back hit the wall. I didn't want her to get near me.

"N-no! Kagome, don't come any closer, I-I'm a monster!" I covered my head, I didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"Monster? Kaname! Don't say such things, why would you say that?" I started to cry again. I knew deep down, that I wanted Kagome to hug me and tell it would be okay.

"I hurt you Kagome! I'm a monster..." I sniffed.

"Kaname that was an accident, your my friend! I was just worried when you ran off. I was worried sick, you don't know the Feudal Era. You're not a monster!" As if Kagome read my mind, she hugged me tightly like my mother used to.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru attacked me!" I cried into her chest, and she petted my hair.

"I know, but hey I think he was worried about you too. Did you see his fur he left for you?" I held onto her, at first I thought she was kidding when she said he left it for me. Then she gave me a smile that said he did it.

"Why w-would he do that?" I looked up at her, I felt like a little kid, crying to my mommy.

"Maybe he felt bad about hurting you Kaname! He obviously cares if he left you his fur!" I blushed, he cared for ME? Kaname Kururugi? Ha no way...

"No...i think Rin made him do it." Kagome shook my body by my shoulders.

"Stop denying it! Sesshomaru totally has a thing for you! Spill spill!" Kagome giggled, I looked at like she was insane, there was nothing to spill.

"Yeah, who would have thought Sesshomaru would fall for our Kaname!" Sango chimed in.

"Yes, it is quite shocking isn't it? But I'm not surprised, I mean with your beauty and all." Miroku did the womanizer thing.

"You guys are all losing it! Like Sesshomaru would fall for a human, let alone Kaname." My face fell, let alone me. I looked up at Inuyasha, I didn't think he knew what he had said.

"Inuyasha! SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" Kagome chanted and Inuyasha man a face plant of the ground. I showed them all a small smile, but I couldn't help but picture Sesshomaru's demon form. It was scary the way he looked, but when he saw me his eyes were different. They were filled with pain.

Would I ever see him again? What about Rin and Jaken? Do I WANT to see him again? My answer was yes. If he did care, which I highly doubted, he would talk to me correct?

"Hello? Kaname?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. Is there anyway you can forgive me?" I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my Kimono.

"Of course! You're my friend! And it's fun having a girl here from my own time Era." She giggled, I was so happy. I had made a friend.

"I'm Kaname's friend too!" Shippo jumped up and hugged me, I smiled.

"Were all your friends here Kaname. Don't forget that." I started to cry, not because of being sad and alone for once, but because I was happy.

"Why are you crying now?" Inuyasha stared me in the face.

"B-because I'm happy." I rubbed my eyes again, this moment was ruined when I touched the fluff below me. My smile faded and my tears dried up.

"What's wrong?" Kagome put her hand on my shoulder.

"I need to go home...but I want to see Rin again. Before I have to leave." It was half true and half a lie, I wanted to see Rin, but I wanted to see Sesshomaru. I wanted to ask him why he came and gave me his Mokomoko.

"They left about three days ago. We can't catch them now." Inuyasha seemed like he knew I wanted to see Sesshomaru. He said 'they' and 'them' not 'she' and 'her'.

"Oh." I sighed,"Have you found anymore jewel shards yet?" I asked them.

"No we had been looking for you when Inuyasha smelled Naraku. We ran into Sesshomaru on the way there." Sango smiled.

"Yeah, Rin was in there with you, but he didn't even mention it. Only you." Miroku gave me this weird look.

"Alright. Anyway, can I travel with you all? I can help find Jewel Shards, and I think Naraku is the reason I am here. So I have a bone to pick with him." I nodded.

"Well, duh!" Kagome laughed.

"Okay! Then can we go quickly?" I was eager to get moving, I needed something to take my mind off Sesshomaru. For some odd reason, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Well, how are you feeling?" I remembered my arm and wound.

"Oh right. I forgot...oh wait! I learned how to use a power while I was with Rin and Sesshomaru. Watch this!" I pressed my hand on my stumic and tried to mimic what I did with Sesshomaru's wound. I felt stinging in my stumic and the wound closed and healed. My hand was heated and there was green Shikigami coming out of my hands.

"See my wound healed!" I smiled went to move my arm, but that was a bad idea, "Ow!" I flinched and remembered that my arm was broken.

"That's amazing! Where did you learn to do that?" Sango came over and move aside the bandages covering my stumic.

"Well Naraku hit Sesshomaru and his wound was fatal. So I kind of just put my hands on it, then it went away." I blinked and held back a blush. I don't know why I blushed, maybe I remembered they way his muscles felt? That was when I couldn't hold back a blush, my face was heated.

"Um, Kaname, you're blushing." Kagome giggled, did she have to point it out?

"Why?" I touched my face, my cheeks were warm.

"I don't know you tell me." Kagome nudged me.

"But I don't know why I am."

"You don't know why?"

"No." I felt stupid, blushing for no reason. I needed to grow up..., "Oh well, but anyway, I am fine now. I don't know how to heal my arm though. Why don't we all get going? We should ask around town if they know anything about Naraku or the Shikigami." I stood up forgetting the Mokomoko was draped over me, I suddenly felt cold.

"K-Kaname! Your Kimono!" I looked down at my body, the only thing covering me was was a few bandages and the Mokomoko on my lower half. I shrieked and covered myself.

"K-Kagome! Where are my clothes?!" I blushed and rapped the fluffy fur around me.

"It was ruined when you got hit. I have an extra uniform in my backpack wait here!" Kagome walked out of the hut and I saw everyone staring at me. Miroku was giving me the eye and Sango was acting normal. Inuyasha was staring at me like he just saw a gost, his face was pail. I blushed.

"Here!," Kagome threw me the uniform,"Everyone out while she changes!" Kagome rushed out of the room dragging everyone behind her.

I slipped on the uniform, just barley alive. The top didn't even cover my stumic and the skirt was to short. This was way to small.

"Kagome..it is to small." I poked my head out of the hut and found Kagome waiting by the door.

"Huh? Really? We look like the same size. Oh no! Did my mom shrink it?!" Kagome came in the room with me and looked at my body, "Rats! She did shrink it! I wounder if Kaede has anything we could barrow..." She bit her lip.

"What if we can't find anything Kagome-chan?" We herd a loud thud come from the other side of the hut. I looked to Kagome and she looked outside.

"What are you doing here you scrawny wolf?!" I herd Inuyasha growl from outside. I wanted to see what was going on, but I was half naked.

"I was paid to come here mutt! Now, let me finish my job!" I herd another male voice come from outside. Kagome went outside and left me. I couldn't take this uniform any more. I was suffocating. I pulled it off, including my bra and underwear. It was all to small. I grabbed the Mokomoko and it was just big enough to wear as a temporary cover-up.

I herd the door flap open. I looked over to who came in, "Wait Koga you can't go in there!" I herd Kagome yell. There was a man with black hair starring at me.

I shrieked and he laughed. My face was bright red, I was barley covered up by the fur.

"Here girl, I sent to give this to you." He threw me an item rapped in deer skin. I looked at the man, he just stood still, like he wanted me to open it in front of him.

"Ge-get out!" I yelled. He laughed and rolled his eyes. Kagome came in and kicked the man out, literally.

"What's that?" She pointed to the item in my hand.

"I don't know, that man gave it to me." I examined the present and felt it. It was flimsy.

"Open it!" She giggled.

"Okay." I untied the string holding it together. The skin fell and revealed a beautiful Kimono. I looked up at Kagome.

"Wow, how lucky is that huh? Someone must have read your mind and knew you needed clothes!" Someone had given this to me. Who? And why give something so beautiful to someone as plane as me?

"Well, put it on!" I nodded and got up. I looked at Kagome, did she expect me to dress in front of her?

"Oh come on, we are both girls. No biggy." She giggled and I nodded. She was my friend changing in front of friends...is normal. People do it in movies all the time...

I stripped down and blushed. Kagome just giggled at how I was so embarrassed. I put on the Kimono quickly, it fell just above my knees. I tied the back and felt much better. The Kimono smelled of Honey and Lavender...where had I just smelled that?

"Kagome, will you do my hair please?" I sat down next to her.

"Sure. The Kimono looks so beautiful on you. It brings out your eyes." I felt her take the hair accessory and hang in in my hair by my face. It hung down by my face and jingled. There were flowers at the top in the color black. She pulled my hair back and left a few pieces out around my face.

"Thanks Kagome. You're a great friend." I turned around when she finished and smiled at her.

"Aww thanks, now lets go show everyone!" She pulled my outside where everyone was standing, along with the man who gave me the clothes.

"Hey Kaname where did you get the Kimono?" Inuyasha came over to me. I pointed to the wolf demon.

"Scrawny gave it to you?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Relax mutt. Some guy asked me to give it to a girl with brown hair that was traveling with you. He said she smelt like Cherry Blossoms, and she does." It seemed those two didn't like each other very much.

"Um, please, next time would you please kindly not enter when I am changing?" I tried to sound polite.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Won't happen again." He laughed and scratched his head.

"Thank you, what is your name?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Huh? My name? It's Koga, remember that." He smiled differently at me.

"I am good with names, I will not forget." I bowed with respect.

"Uh, what is your name?" He asked awkwardly.

"My name is Kaname Kururugi. It is nice to meet you." I gave him a smile.

"Don't waste your time on him, Kaname." Inuyasha glared at Koga.

"But he was being polite. I was just showing my gratitude." Inuyasha gagged.

"Inuyasha! Stop being rude to Koga!" I said, but it sounded like I was echoed. I looked to Kagome who had said the same thing when I did. I made a funny face and I started to laughed, well more like giggle.

"Whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Hey, uh, Kaname right?" I turned to Koga and nodded while giggling still.

"Uh...right. Are you Kagome's friend?" I nodded again trying to control my giggles.

"Oh. Um the guy that told me to give you the...thing said not to tell you anything about him. So...but if you want I could tell you." I looked at him confused.

"But didn't he tell you not to say anything." I looked at him, confused. He seemed nice.

"Yeah, but because you're Kagome's friend, I'll let it slide."

"Okay...? Um what does he look like?" Koga looked up at the sky, thinking deeply.

"Well he had um, black...no or was it silver hair? Or brown? Uh and two other small people were with him. I think. And um..." I sighed, he didn't know anything.

"Did you catch his smell?" I asked.

"Like I was paying attention to his smell." Koga gave me a serious look.

"I can't see why you missed that, seeing as you did so well with remembering what he looks like." I said sarcastic.

"Hey!" He barked.

"Okay, okay, don't bark at me..." Me and Kagome burst out laughing at my funny but stupid joke I just made.

"Anyway. How are you Kagome?" Koga asked, sounding all flirty-like.

"Um, fine I guess." It sounded more like she was asking a question then giving an answer.

"Remember if this mutt gives you any trouble, you can always come to me." He winked, "Bye Kagome! Bye, uh, Kaname!" I waved as he ran off.

"How rude he only remembers Kagome and Kaname's name." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I wounder why he remembered Kaname's, or even asked. Not that you aren't the cutest, amazing , and kindest person in the world Kaname, but it's just not Koga." I nodded and smiled.

"Y-you think I'm cute Sango?" I blushed and hid my face with the sleeve of my Kimono.

"Yeeeees and you don't have to be shy about it!" She laughed at my red face.

"Kaname is always cute!" Miroku came over and grabbed my hands, "Kaname Kururugi, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" I stared, blankly at him.

"No." I shot him down, then smacked his face.

"At least one girl had some dignity." Sango high-fived me. I wounder if Sango was my friend too?

"Miroku isn't even my type in the first place." I blurted out.

"You have a Type Kaname?" Kagome giggled and came up behind me.

"E-every girl has one." I blushed.

"What type of guy do you like?" Sango and Kagome were crowding me.

"I like a guy who is strong...and will protect me. Maybe get a little jealous when other guys like me...and has a mysterious side, but also can be kind. If he is a little cold I think it would be okay. L-like that maybe?" I blushed.

"Cold?" Kagome giggled.

"Mysterious?" Sango added with a sly smile.

"Strong?" They both smirked.

"Sounds like you already have a guy in mind." They giggled. Did I have a guy in mind? I didn't think so until Kagome said;

"Sesshomaru, maybe?" I blushed a deep red, me and Sesshomaru?! No, he isn't the type of person to love or even like someone.

"N-no...Sesshomaru doesn't even like humans other than Rin. And no guys like me..." I said discouraged.

"Aw Kaname don't say that, any guy would be lucky to have you. And I am pretty sure that it was killing Sesshomaru inside when he came gave saw you hurt because of him." I looked at Sango, Sesshomaru was worried about me? My heart jumped, was that normal? I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Can we not talk about this?" I asked sheepishly.

"He-he okay, but we must later." Kagome winked and patted my back.

"What are you all talking about?" Inuyasha pushed his way in.

"Nothing." We all said.

After they all went to pack for the trip. I told them I was going on a short walk. I needed to think. There was a small road outside where it led to a flower bed. It was pretty, all sorts of colors of flowers. I herd some shuffling in the bushes.

"H-hello?" I looked over and out stepped a man. His face looked like mine. I gasped.

"You are trouble some. Your name is Kaname Kururugi, is it not?" He had a straight face, this was scaring me.

"Yes, but who are you?" He stepped closer.

"I am Michiru. Would you like to know why you are here?" He spoke sternly and his voice was dull.

"You know why I am here in this world?" My eyes widened.

"Yes. Come this way and I will tell you." I wanted to know more then anything.

"I must tell my friends." I went to walk away.

"No, if you do not come now, I will take you by force." Fear spread across my face. I nodded and he took my hand. He led me away from here until we met a woman waiting by a tree.

"Kagura. We must go." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You know you are getting very irritating." She took the feather out of her hair and threw it up in the air. It formed a big feather and they pulled me on it.

"What are you doing?" The feather moved and we went off the ground fast.

"Silence." The woman snapped and hit me over the head. People must enjoy kidnapping me and making me pass out, because that's exactly what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

::Kaname::

I woke up in the forest, my arm hurt so bad. I looked around, but the people who took me were no where to be found. I was glad and sad at the same time, now i won't know anything. There was some kind of smell in the air; it was honey and lavender.I knew that smell. I would know it anywhere.

I got up and started running around, looking for him. I crept up behind a tree and peeked out from it, there he was. In his beautiful demon Glamore, he was always stunning. I gathered up all my courage and rushed after him.

"S-sesshomaru!" He froze, not truning around.

I stood there, quiet. Please, look at me!

He turned around, with a shocked face. He didn't speak.

"Why are you hear? I am a demon who almost killed you. Why come chasing after me? Would you like me to finish you off?" His face was fearce, but his eyes looked pained.

"I'm not scared of you, Sessomaru...not anymore...because I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You won't hurt me. If you really did give me this Kimono and your mokomoko, then i know you won't hurt me." I pulled his mokomoko from my body and walked up to him. "Here."

"Why...? Why do you not fear me, why do you not show me that same horrified face?" He didn't even touch it.

"Because, Sesshomaru, I am not scared of you." He looked at my arm, still in the splint.

"Even...even after I did this to you...?" His hand brushed over my arm.

"I don't care. I forgive you." I smiled softly.

He turned around quickly and spoke, " You are foolish, Kaname, you're a foolish human." He said my name, I almost cried.

"I...I'm planning to go home soon. I won't see you again. S-so, I wanted to return your Mokomoko." I held it out to him again," Thank you for everything..." My eyes started to tear up.

"You're an idiot..." The next thing I knew, He was hugging me. I felt his arms go around my waist and hold me close.

I didn't want to question it, I never wanted to. In this era, I opened my heart. I loved this place, i loved my new friends...I loved Sesshomaru. I always will.

He let go, his face was still stone, but somehow more gentle. My cheeks felt wet, I hadn't known I was crying. My heart was beating fast, and I just knew my face was flushed. I was lost in my own little world.

"...aname!" I snapped back to reality and saw Sesshomaru yelling my name. I was falling. I was falling back into the black hole.

I reached out for Sesshomaru, but it was to late. In a matter of seconds I was in the darkness, falling and falling.

"You finally opened your heart..." I looked around, but no one was there. "You even fell in love...I'm glad my great great granddaughter was finally able to open up..." The voice faded and i closed my eyes.

It seemed like forever in the darkness, until a tiny sliver of light peeked through and I opened my eyes. I was back in the store house...

Was this..just...a dream...? Tears fell down, and they seemed to never stop.


	8. Chapter 8

::Kaname::

No..it can't be. I laid there on the cold wood floor of the store house. Everyone, all my new friends…all gone. I stayed in the same position, drowning in my own misery.

I am home…so why am I crying? Why am I not happy? Isn't this what I wanted?

"_That's not what you truly wanted, Kaname." An angelic voice wisped through my ears._

"Mama…?" I couldn't hear the voice anymore, it just faded from the earth.

I moved my legs bit, and felt around in the darkness. My name was being called, it was Auntie's voice. My voice was gone, I could not speak.

It must have been a dream, but why did it feel so real? And why does it hurt…so so much? Tears fell down my cheeks, flowing out like streams from my eyes. My body felt heavy and weak, and I could barely stand.

I went to reach for the door, but it was locked. I pounded my fists on the door as I cried silently.

"Kaname! Honey, are you in there?" She shouted from the other side of the door. My lip quivered, "I'm coming in!" I heard a click and the door swung open, revealing my aunt

She looked pale and weak. She had big circles under her eyes. I saw her gazing at me, crying, and she stepped closer and flung her arms around my weak body.

"Kaname! I found you! Thank goodness." She whimpered in my ear and tears began to soak my…

"Kaname, what are you wearing? A Kimono?" I my eyes traveled to my body, covered in a light cloth Kimono.

I had the same Kimono from before on. It was a soft pink, with the skirt underneath full and pleated. A maroon-ish red rimmed the outside of the skirt and above my chest. I vibrant gold was the last layer and a ivory-white lined the rim of it. It was utterly beautiful. But my favorite thing about this Kimono was…

It smelt like honey and lavender.

My eyes released more and more tears then before. I began to sob as my aunt took me into the house. She sat on the living room couch with me until I used up my lifetime supply of tears. She petted my head and said soothing words to me.

"Aunty…how long have I been gone?" My voice came out hoarse and shaky.

"Three days. I was about to call the police, but if they found you then you could have gone to a detention center. They might have considered you a runway." Her had was gently set over mine.

"B-but I was gone for two months!" My body trembled.

"No sweetie, the festival was three days ago. I sent you to get some confetti for me and you never came back. When I looked in the store house you were gone. You must have gone to change into your Kimono first and then hit your head in the store house. I must have locked it that night, not knowing you were in there. How do you feel?" I feel like nothing is real anymore. Like everyone I met was nothing but a cruel joke.

"I feel tired and weak…but aunty I had a weird dream…" She gave me a look.

"When I was in the store house, I fell into this hole in the flooring. It sucked me into this weird world. There were demons and people lived in huts. Kagome said it was the feudal era, and-"

"The Feudal Era?" She had a look of concern on her face.

"Y-yes…" I stuttered. Her face got serious.

"Kaname forget what the dream was about alright? It was just a dream cause by a hit on the head." I guess aunty was right.

It was all so scary, how real it felt, like when Sesshomaru…! I sharp pain traveled through my chest.

"Please dear, get some sleep. You don't have to go to school for a few days, I want you to rest up." I nodded and trudged up the staircase.

Nothing seemed real right now, I was in shock. I opened my door to my room and sat on my bed. I looked around my room. It was just as I left it. The deep purple walls that I helped paint. My dresser that held my laptop and school supplies. My black comforter untouched, and my backpack still and full on the floor. I gripped my kimono, I didn't want to take it off. This was the only thing left that connected me to that world.

But that world doesn't exists. I unwillingly stripped down and let the beautiful piece of cloth fall around my ankles. I grabbed a towel and walked down the hall and to the bathroom. The warm water felt amazing as it fell from my body to the tile of the shower. I haven't had a shower in-...three days. I made sure I cleaned every crevasse of my body. My stomach growled once I stepped out of the shower.

I smelled my aunt's cooking waft it's way to me. I opened the door and the steam dissipated in the air. I walked to my room and changed into something comfortable. A loose fitting shirt and sweats would suffice. I pulled my wet hair in a messy bun, ill let it dry by itself. I hopped down the stairs and tried my best to go back to the way things were before the accident.

"Hey I made your favorite, Flay Minon, my homemade mashed potatoes, and some steamed veggies. I even made a cake for you." My aunt was very kind to me.

"Thank you, it smells great. I bet Kagome would love it." I covered my mouth.

"Kagome, the girl from the dream?" She placed two plates on the table full of food and gave me a soda.

"Uh, no, it was a girl from school I met." I mean, I did meet Kagome in my time, but I bet she was just part of the dream.

"Oh, you made a friend?" She sounded over joyed. It made me feel really weird considering that I haven't had a friend since I got here.

"Yes…" I mumbled and sat down. We both ate in silence. The food was amazing as always, it was rich with flavor and soft to the point where you didn't have to chew all that much.

Yes my life would stay the same as it was. The incident before…like it never happened.

::Three days later::

Today was the day I was going back to school. I felt better, but somehow worse if possible. Lately, its been hard staying indoors, so before school I decided to get some fresh air out by the store house under our big oak tree. There was still time before I had to leave for school, so I rested in the shade.

The wind felt different today, somehow thicker. The air also smelt funny; that of a rotting corps. It must be something in the neighborhood, but I'd rather not find out what it is.

There was some kind of screech and I backed up agents the tree and looked around. I felt something coming towards me, and the smell got stronger.

….What in the hell is that?

::Feudal Era::

[u didn't think it was a dream did you?]

Kagome and the others rushed along the road calling out to their lost friend. Inuyasha couldn't even smell Kaname anymore, it was like she vanished. Kagome had gone to her time to look for her three days ago, but she wasn't in school. Inuyasha growled as he smelt a scent he disliked.

Sesshomaru ran up to the small crowd with Rin and Jaken tailing him. His eyes searched the crowd, in distress that she wasn't with them. His sword pulsed with worry.

"Rin…she is not here." Sesshomaru turned away from the crowd.

"Sesshomaru…what are you doing here?" Inuyasha was getting to fired up.

"Shh Inuyasha! Sesshomaru, are you looking for Kaname too?" Kagome asked, interested that he came for her.

"Rin wanted to see her. She disappeared when she talked to me." His sword pulsed again, contradicting him. He could lie, but his sword knew.

"She disappeared?" Sango stared, confused.

"…." Sesshomaru was silent.

"Hey! How did she disappear?" Inuyasha calmed down, thinking of Kaname, his friend, and she needed help.

"…She fell into a black portal." He hid his clenched fists.

"That's the same way she got into this world! She must be back home!" Kagome sighed in relief," I can just go see her. Lets go." The others went, Sesshomaru stubbornly staying behind.

But this time his sword didn't have to tell him to go with them. He walked along with them. He came up to the well and Inuyasha jumped in along with Kagome. Sesshomaru jumped without thinking it through, wanting to see his mate alright.

He had made it through; before only Inuyasha and Kagome could get through. He jumped out on the other side and met the two's stare.

"Sesshomaru? How did you get through?" Kagome asked completely dumbfounded.

He stayed quiet and smelled something sweet….something he knew. Cherry Blossoms. He ran from Kagome's shrine and jumped from roof top to roof top, ignoring Inuyasha and his yelling.

"Ahhh!" He herd someone shriek. He knew that voice, Kaname.

He smelled a demon, not just any demon. It smelled of Naraku. Sesshomaru was, in lesser words, utterly pissed.

How could that demon monster hurt his mate? How dare he!

He hurried to the smell and unsheathed his sword. He jumped on the last roof top and landed, slicing the demon in half.

::Kaname::

There was this scary-looking monster in front of me. It had eight legs, and looked like a combination of a crab, spider, and some type of goblin. It had cornered me. I screamed out loud hoping that I didn't die.

I said a silent goodbye to my aunt. And waited to see my parents again.

"Ugh!" I heard someone growl and opened my eyes.

The white-haired demon, my beautiful white-haired demon. Sesshomaru.

"I will kill your mate!" It hissed.

He snarled at the demon and and sliced him in half. He put his sword back in it's holster and walked up to me. I saw something in his eyes that told me he was relieved. I stared into his golden eyes.

Was he real? I found tears falling down my face once again. I reached my hand up and set it on his chest. I felt his warmth, he was real. It was real.

I cried.

"Sesshomaru!" I hugged his torso and cried into his chest. He set his hand on my head and I hugged tighter. My body was shaking all over the place. It wasn't just a dream. He is here, in my arms. I never wanted to let go. He fully placed his other arm around my waist and nuzzled my hair.

Please never let this moment end.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He carried me in his arms to a well nearby, and jumped down with me. There was a blue light that engulfed us. In the next moment I was back in the Feudal Era, with Sesshomaru setting me down and surrounded by all my friends.


	9. Chapter 9

::Kaname::

Sesshomaru gently set me down on the grass and I sighed. I felt like I had just came home- this is where I belonged. Not only that but I wanted to finish what I started, I had a score to settle with Naraku and the mysterious man with my face.

I'll find out my real purpose for being here. Now that I have Sesshomaru with me I felt like I could do anything.

"Kaname!" I heard my friends shout. I looked over to all of them running to me.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome… My friends.

"Everyone!" I felt tears of joy graze my cheeks. They gave me a group hug, it felt like we were a big family. So much love and happiness.

Mom, Dad, am I in the right place here? Is this my new home?

I felt Inuyasha walk away from the group and confront Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru.

"Hey! Sesshomaru, why did you go after Kaname?" That's what I had been wondering this whole time, but I didn't want to ruin it.

"…" He was quiet and had a blank face, but your eyes Sesshomaru, I know your eyes, "I was…bringing her back." This time it wasn't a lie- I could just tell. It made me so happy.

"Why?" I couldn't help but be insulted a bit by Inuyasha, even though I know he is always like that. He didn't mean it to be mean.

"Because I wanted her back where I can keep an eye on her." I blushed. I couldn't breathe.

"What?" Inuyasha must have been as confused as me. Everyone else …they must have known what he meant. I just sat there like a dork.

"Kaname is my mate. I must protect her with my life…She's mine." I blushed…his mate? What does that mean? That he likes me?

Like a dog mate. That has to be it- does that mean I have to bear his children? NOW?

"M-mate? Like the friend mate or the one that bears your children? Isn't that impossible anyway because I'm human?" I was blushing and spitting out words left and right.

"Kaname, calm down." I took a deep breath and held it as he spoke, "A mate as in…" He turned to Jaken and asked him a question. "What you humans call "Lovers" but I will only be there to protect you…you can live your life and be human. I won't have anything else to do with you other than that. I won't burden you with this."

"So…you like me?" I blushed, I still didn't understand…but I understood he wanted to protect me.

"No." He was dead serious.

"You're going to fight demons for me?" I asked, he was confusing!

"No." Yet again, dead serious.

"Do you even think I'm pretty?"

"No." Now he was just being cruel. Tears touched the rims of my lids and turned around and started to walk away.

"Kaname wait." He ordered.

"No! You're so stupid. I bet you don't even want me as a mate. I was forced on you right? Perfect." I cried and stomped even further.

"I don't think you're pretty, because you are beautiful. I won't fight demons for you, I'd kill millions for you. And I don't like you…I Love you." I stopped.

I turned around and faced him. His face was serious.

"You were not forced on me. I chose you. Not at first, but because I didn't understand what 'mate' actually meant. I found myself wanting to be next to you and thinking about you. Is that enough explanation for you?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Mhmm." I nodded as tears poured down once more. This time, it was for the one I love. Sesshomaru of all people, loves me. I ran up to him and hugged him as tight as I could…which probably wasn't much to him.

He set his lips on my forehead and his hand was placed on the back of my head. I could do anything now. I found my love. He was the only one in my eyes, the only one that could ever make me feel like this.

"Will you please come with me…us from now on?" I mumbled through the fabric of his Kimono and tears.

"Anywhere you are, I will follow you."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I had to go back to explain to my Aunt what exactly was going on. She wasn't even shocked. She told me that when she was a little kid my great grandfather told her that our ancestors had special powers. Shikigami. Going back in time was a bit of a trip for her- Kagome's mother had to come over and explain along with Inuyasha. She was very calm about it and it went fine.

So here we are now, traveling, trying to find the jewel shards and Naraku. I have a feeling that it's only going to get complicated. I'm confident that I can get through it with my friends and Sesshomaru by my side.

"Where is Sesshomaru anyway?" Kagome looked around as we walked.

"He said that he didn't want to be a burden to me. Honestly…I'd rather have him here with me. I think he is watching from a distance." I made a weird face.

"Kaname did you even tell him how you feel?" Come to think of it…no. I stopped walking for a second.

"No." Does he think I don't feel the same, so he isn't going to…be with me?

"Maybe that's why?" I didn't want to tell him just yet, I wanted to tell him when I would be alone. Just with him. I have never confessed like this before.

I wanted him to know I love him and always will. As soon as I'm alone with him…I'll tell him

'I Love You.'


End file.
